Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element including a light-emitting device having a transparent supporting structure and an electrode post.
Description of the Related Art
LED (Light-Emitting Diode) has a low power consumption, low heat, long operating life, impact resistance, small size and fast response and other superior optical properties. Therefore, it is widely used in a variety of applications, such as vehicles, home appliances, and lighting fixtures.
The light of single color emitted from an LED can be converted into a different color in several ways. For example, the phosphor can be applied to convert the color of the light from the LED into another color. The phosphor is a photoluminescent material, also known as a wavelength conversion material. The phosphor can absorb the first light from the LED and emit a second light having a color different from the first light. If the first light is not completely consumed by the phosphor, the part of the first light and the second light are mixed to form a mixed light of another color.
However, if the ratio of the first light emitted from the LED and the second light (which is converted from the first light) is different at different angles, an un-uniform phenomenon color can be produced by the first light and the second light at different viewing angles.